


Second in Command

by VolsungartheMighty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha! Liam, Cuddles, Kisses, M/M, Pancakes, Post canon, Starts off Fluffy, kinda dark Liam, then goes... weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolsungartheMighty/pseuds/VolsungartheMighty
Summary: Theo and Liam are having an excellent morning, until they get a call from Scott. Things... go down hill from there





	Second in Command

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xTarmanderx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/gifts).



> This is for Tara, who hasnt been having the best of weeks. I hope this helps lifts your spirits that little bit more.

Theo was happy. It had been a long time since he had truly been happy, longer than he would be willing to admit. But for once in his life he felt like he didnt need to worry. He didnt need to worry about the cops ordering him to move his truck in the morning. He didnt have to worry about the Dread Doctors. He didnt need to worry about scrounging for scraps out on the street.

He had Liam, a warm bed. The strong arms wrapped around him, holding him tight was proof of that. He hadnt worried about nightmares for months, because of Peter the bear, which Theo now held tightly to his chest, his nose buried in the soft brown fur.

Right now, resting at that point halfway between sleep and awake, Theo knew he was happy. He had everything he needed right now, and anything else he got was just an added bonus.

The arms wrapped around him tightened, pulling him in closer to the chest in front of him. He loved these morning, waking up a few moments before Liam, watching as the werewolf slowly woke. He smiled as Liam crinkled his nose up, digging his face into the pillow, trying to hide from the sun streaming through the window. Theo couldnt help but let out a huff of laughter. Liam always forgot to close the blinds before he went to bed.

Theo couldnt help but think it was adorable.

"What are you laughing at?" Liam asked, voice scratchy and rough with sleep.

Theo smiled even more, lifting his face up and staring up at Liam. "You, silly" Theo said softly, trying not to disturb the tranquil silence that had settles over them.

Liam let out a huff of breath, lifting his head up to look at Theo. He smiled softly, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the tip of Theo's nose. Theo scrunched his nose up, going cross eyed as he watched Liam.

"You're adorable" Liam said, pressing a soft kiss to Theo's lips. It was soft, slow and gentle. Much like Liam usually was in the mornings. When Liam pulled back, Theo couldnt help but smile a little more, running his hand through the mess of hair on Liam's head.

"You really need to sort that out" Theo said softly, tugging at a few knots and tangles that had formed.

"You want me to cut it?" Liam asked, pouting slightly.

Theo laughed, shaking his head. "No, i dont want you to do that" he said, pulling lightly on the strands laced through his fingers. Liam moaned, and Theo tugged harder, pulling Liam's head back, baring his throat. "Besides, i still want something so i can do this."

He surged forward, nipping and sucking at the bare skin of Liam's throat. Liam moaned, trying to buck his hips, but the bear now squished between their chests prevented Liam from getting any friction. Theo smirked, sucking a large hickey into the side of his throat, before pulling away. He frowned when the bruise faded quickly, but pressed a light, teasing kiss to the spot.

"The only thing i hate about this healing of ours" Theo said with a pout.

Liam chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of Theo's head. "You're such a tease, you know that."

"I know" Theo said with a smirk. "But you could always bribe me for more."

"Bribe you, huh?" Liam said, pulling back. He had a knowing look on his face, one that told Theo that Liam knew exactly what he wanted. But still, he asked, "And what, exactly, is it that I could bribe you with?"

Theo's eyes sparkled, a mischievous look in his eyes. "Well, it's been a while since you made your pancakes..." Theo trailed off, knowing that it would be enough.

Liam huffed, but the smile on his face told Theo he wasnt mad. "You and your pancakes. If i'd known earlier that was the key to getting into your pants, i would have done something."

Liam rolled out of bed, throwing the covers off of the both of them. Despite his request, Theo remained where he was, shifting so he was laying on his side across the bed, holding himself up on his elbow. His other arm still kept Peter clutched tightly to his chest.

"Well, are you getting up, lazy ass?" Liam asked smiling.

Theo shook his head. "Sorry, just admiring the view is all."

And Theo really was. Despite the years since they's finished school, Liam had kept in shape. His firm, toned stomach and broad chest were covered in a dense mat of hair, something Theo loved greatly about Liam. He loved running his hands through the hair, tugging on the coarse strands. It was something that made Liam hot under the collar quicker than anything else. The trail of hair dipped tantalisingly under the waist band of Liam's boxers, which hugged his ass and cock nicely. Despite his need for Liam's pancakes, he wanted to just reach out and grab Liam, ravish him until he couldnt walk.

"You done looking?" Liam asked with a teasing smile, climbing back onto the bed. "You can come and watch me cook. I know you like it when i cook in only these." He motioned down to the boxers he wore with a smirk, and he knew Theo was sold.

"Okay, okay, i'm getting up" Theo said, overly dramatic.

Liam smiled, climbing back off the bed and walking out of the room. Theo was slow to follow, enjoying the scent of their bed a little too much to do anything. But he got up, slowly shuffling his way out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen, Peter still clutched tightly to his chest.

He sat on one of the barstools while Liam hummed tunelessly, his hips moving slightly from side to side as he made his way around the small kitchen. He pulled out a large pan and set it on the stove, flower, milk and eggs, setting it on the counter. He started measuring out the flour, cracking a few eggs, before he pulled out a whisk and started mixing the ingredients together.

"Have you got much planned today?" Liam asked, eyes on the mixture.

"Nothing really" Theo said, yawning widely. He stretched, finally setting Peter down on the counter, before leaning his arms on the counter. "The new Red Dead was meant to come out today, so i was going to go and pick that up and play it for a bit. But that was about it."

Liam nodded, moving over to the stove and pouring out a large serving of the pancake mix.

"That seems like a good plan" Liam said, turning to smile at Theo. "I just have some lesson plans i need to sort out, but that's about it. I could probably get them done while your gone."

"Well, get what you can out of the TV while i'm gone then. Your not getting it back once i get home" Theo said, and Liam laughed, shaking his head.

A comfortable silence settled between them, one where they didnt feel the need to fill the silence with noise. They could hear the noises of the town waking up around them outside, but they were comfortable in their little bubble of solitude.

Liam was just plating up the pancakes when his phone started vibrating on the counter, shattering the comfortable stillness. Theo couldnt help but tense up, instinctively reaching for Peter, hugging him to his chest.

Liam passed one of the plates to Theo before he picked up the phone, swiping to answer the call and pressing the phone to his ear.

"Liam speaking" he said, his tone hard and commanding.

He listened intently to the voice on the other end of the phone, before letting out a weary sigh.

"There's a good Chinese restaurant in the middle of town" Liam said with a frown. "If you really need to talk to me in person, we can meet there."

He listened for a moment longer, before he said his goodbyes and hanging up. He put the phone face down on the counter, rubbing the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

"Is everything okay?" Theo asked, reaching a hand out and gripping Liam's tightly, thumb caressing the back of his hand comfortingly.

Liam sighed, shaking his head.

"It was Scott. He said he had some business that needed to be tended to, Alpha to Alpha."

Theo frowned at that, standing from his seat and rounding the counter. He pulled Liam into a hug, pressing his head into his chest.

"You know i'll be there for you, right?" Theo said, rubbing Liam's back.

Liam nodded, moving to rest his chin on Theo's chest, looking up at him. "Yeah, i know you will be."

***

From the outside, the restaurant looked run down, out of business. Like it was condemned building, in need of being demolished.

Theo knew better.

They walked down the street, closing in on the building. The feeling of walking under a spray of water washed over him, and Theo was forced to close his eyes. When he opened them, the building was no longer run down. Instead, it was well cared for, brightly lit and painted, a neon sign overhead brightly declaring that _Good Fortune Chinese_ was open for business.

Liam pushed the door open, and the scents of food and spices wafted out onto the street. This was a common place for the two of them to visit, and Theo almost felt like he was home.

It wasnt hard. Where ever Liam went felt like home to him.

An elderly Chinese woman met them at the door, and Liam started babbling to her in Mandarin. Theo couldnt help but smile. Liam was amazing like that, going out of his way to learn another language just to make it easier on everyone.

Theo, meanwhile, had never been able to grasp the basics of Mandarin. He managed to catch a few words, "Alpha", "Guest" and "day off", but that was it. If it had been any other Language, Theo would be able to understand a bit more, but Mandarin never caught on for him.

The woman, Lin, led them over to a table near the back, seating them in the booth. Liam thank her when she returned with some menu's and a pitcher of water and some glasses, before scurrying off to tend to the few other patrons in the store.

"So, what did Scott say he needed?" Theo asked as he opened the menu, perusing the items. He normally just got Mongolian beef, but he was feeling like trying something different today.

"He didnt say, actually" Liam said, eyeing his menu. "He just said he needed to talk to me. Seemed rather insistent that we meet."

Theo nodded, before falling silent. Lin returned a moment later, asking for their orders in English. Liam ordered his usual of Cantonese chicken and rice, while Theo went with sweet and sour pork for a change. Lin smiled, nodding her head, before walking off, shouting into the kitchen in Mandarin.

The door opened again, letting in the light from outside, before it closed again. Theo hadnt been able to catch sight of who it was, but he was able to tell by the scents now wafting through the restaurant.

Theo tensed, his fingers itching to grab a hold of Liam and never let go. But he knew Liam needed to do this without having Theo clutching on to him like some needy pup. The two figures walked through the restaurant, ignoring Lin when she walked over to them, asking them if they wanted a table. Theo saw Liam's jaw tense, squaring his shoulders up. He didnt like it when people disrespected Lin. He didnt like it when people disrespected his pack.

"What is he doing here?" Stiles asked, crossing his arms and glaring at Theo. Theo glared back, hatred burning in his eyes, but otherwise ignoring him.

"I thought you wanted to talk Alpha to Alpha, McCall" Liam said instead, ignoring Stiles. "We never agreed to you bringing the human with you."

"The human?" Scott asked inquisitively. He took a seat across from Liam, and Theo couldnt help but growl. He hadnt asked to be seated. "But yes, i did. But i knew you would bring Theo with you, so i brought Stiles."

"Uh, but the two dont equate" Liam said, his eyes burning red. "I brought my mate and second in command along with me. You... you brought the pack bitch along."

Stiles gasped, pressing a hand to his chest. "I am not the pack bitch" he shouted, and a few heads turned their way.

Again, Liam ignored Stiles, his eyes boring into Scott's.

"So, tell me McCall" Liam said, his voice as cold as ice. "What brings you into my territory?"

Silence filled the void between them. Lin showed up with Liam's and Theo's orders, looking questioningly at Scott and Stiles. Liam shook his head slightly, and she nodded hers, setting their orders down in front of them before walking off.

Liam picked up a pair of chopsticks, picking up a piece of chicken and some rice before placing it all in his mouth and chewing. Theo, who had been useless when it came to using chopsticks, speared a piece of battered pork with his fork and chewed on it in silence.

The silence quickly became unsettling, Scott and Stiles glaring at the two of them while they ate. Finally, Stiles cracked first.

"So, when are we going to get some service around here?" he asked in a patronising tone, loud enough for the whole store to hear.

"You wont be served" Liam said, picking up another mouthful of food and chewing on it. He swallowed, before looking through his eyelashes at Stiles. "Not until our business here is done."

"So then why are you-" Stiles began, but Scott cut him off.

"Straight and to the point, as always Liam" Scott said, but Liam held up his hand.

"It's Dunbar to you McCall" Liam said, not bothering to look at the other Alpha. "You will address me as such until i believe we are on good enough terms for you to call me otherwise."

"Good enough terms?" Scott asked, arching an eyebrow.

Theo just shook his head, smiling slightly. He didnt hide it well enough, however, since Stiles spoke up. Yet again.

"See what i mean Scott. He's been a bad influence on your Beta" Stiles said, arms flailing. "I always knew he was evil."

"Honestly, i'm just so evil" Theo said with a smirk. "Just so full of darkness. I feed off the souls of the living and i strike fear into-"

"You sleep with a teddy bear" Liam cut him off, not looking up from his plate.

"Excuse me, but Peter is my second in command in my army of darkness, I'll have you know" Theo screeched in mock horror.

Liam laughed, shaking his head, his shoulders shaking. He turned to Theo, a smile on his face, his blue eyes sparkling. "And here i thought i was your second in command. Looks like i need to start my own army of darkness."

Theo made an act of thinking on it, before saying, "Okay, correction. He is the General of my army of darkness. You are my second in command."

"Theo" Liam said, shaking his head with a playful smile. "Demoting your second in command because of a wayward love interest? How evil of you."

"Am i being mocked?" Stiles cut in, a frown on his face. His arms were crossed tightly over his chest, and he was tapping his foot on the ground impatiently. "Cause i feel like i'm being mocked."

"And there goes my good mood" Liam said, his smile falling. He placed his chopsticks down on the table, his plate of food half finished. "So, McCall. What _exactly_ required such a sudden meeting?"

Scott sighed, leaning his arms on the table. "A couple of things, actually. Theres a rogue alpha running around causing trouble, hunters on the prowl, the nemetons acting up-"

"Let me stop you right there" Liam said, holding his hand up. Scott stopped, nodding his head. "If theres a rogue alpha causing problems, either kill the damn thing or get the hunters sort it out. I'm sure Argent and all his connections will be able to help with that. The same for the hunters. And if they come here, which i'm sure they wont, then i'll sort out the problem then. Now, the nemeton... thats not my problem."

"Of course it's your problem" Scott said, slamming his hands down on the table. "The nemeton is everyone's problem Liam."

"It's not my problem McCall" Liam said, his eyes blazing red. "It's why i moved north and skipped the country. Why the both of us did. We didnt want any part of it, and so we left."

Stiles scoffed beside Scott, staring Liam in the eye. "But that's not the only reason why you left, is it, _murderer_?" he said, with all the venom he could muster.

"Oh, you did not just pull that card" Theo muttered, shaking his head.

Theo watched as Liam's fangs dropped, his claws slipping out. He stood, growling, rounding the table and grabbing both Scott and Stiles by the back of their necks.

"Give me one reason why i shouldnt snap your humans neck for that" Liam growled out. Stiles whimpered in Liam's hold, and he let go, shoving him to the ground. "Pathetic. You put up a big act, but the moment the going gets tough, your a scared little child." Theo could see the effort it took for Liam to calm down, the fangs and claws slowly receding. When he opened his eyes, they were still blazing red.

"You are to leave here, and never return" Liam growled out, eyes staring balefully out the window. "You, and Stiles, and the rest of your pack will leave. Your names and face will be given to the rest of my pack, and... well, lets just say. You wont like what will happen if you show up again."

Scott nodded, not bothering to say a word. He picked Stiles up off the ground, who was still whimpering, before he left the building. Once the door was shut, Liam sighed, his eyes returning to their normal blues, slumped down in the booth beside Theo.

"Did i do the right thing, Theo?" Liam asked morosely, looking up at him. "I just... i didnt want them here, and everything just happened and..."

"Hey, look at me" Theo said, his tone firm. Liam looked up at him, eyes wide. Theo smiled at him softly. "You dont need to explain yourself. You dont need to justify your actions, not to me. If you think you did the right thing, you did the right thing."

Liam smiled softly, nodding. "Yeah, your right" Liam said, leaning forward and resting his head on Theo's shoulder. His arms snaked around Theo's torso, squeezing him tightly, before he rested his chin on Theo's shoulder, a smirk on his lips. "Did you seriously demote Peter to General just because i complained?"

Theo laughed, his shoulders shaking, as he leaned forward, kissing the tip of Liam's nose. "I'd do anything for you if it made you happy Liam."

"Well, i'm not going to complain about that, am i?"

He surged forward, kissing Theo on the lips. Theo couldnt help but smile, knowing deep down, that Liam would do the same for him.

_Fin_

 


End file.
